Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-304742 discloses a supporting structure in which spring rods are arranged in portions corresponding to nodes in a ring vibration mode of a rotary electrical apparatus, and in which an iron core of a stator is connected to an outer circumferential plate with these spring rods.